A full moon unknown
by weirdredstreak
Summary: What if while still at Hogwarts Remus forgot about the full moon? Will people be hurt? read to find out! AU COMPLETE


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter (although it would be pretty cool!)**

_**Summary:**_ What if while still at Hogwarts Remus forgot about the full moon?

**I looked at it and realised it really needed editing so here it is slightly different and adjusted and edited a bit…**

The great hall wall filled with chatting students as they ate their dinner. Remus was rather pale having just recovered from the flu. James and Sirius were carefully planning their next prank to play on the slytherins, when Peter looked up into the night sky wondering why it felt odd. A moment later it became obvious to him what was happening.

"Remus the moon tonight, it's full," he hissed. James and Sirius shut up for a second they were so shocked while Remus went if possible paler. He hurried to stand as he drew his wand casing the tempus charm, which said he had less than a minute until the moon rose and the change would be upon him. He started to hurry down the hall towards the door. The other three who had stood up when he did followed except Peter ran ahead knowing they didn't have time and that he should get the doors.

"It's alright Moony we've got your back, nobody will be hurt including yourself," Remus and James murmured as they followed behind.

Hearing the comment from his friend Remus calmed down knowing that what he said was the truth, but he was still worried about what everyone was going to say. He grimaced when the first wave of pain flowed through his signifying the start of the change he stopped knowing he couldn't get any further but upset because they were only halfway through the great hall. The pain was just too much. James and Sirius took half a step backwards knowing that their friend would be more relaxed if they were slightly further back from him during the change. The pain was unbearable and Remus knew he couldn't fight it as his bones re-to suit the shape of the were-wolf within him.

Within a minute it was all over; the scents of humans just waiting to be bitten was over whelming and he leapt towards the closest only to be blocked by a huge silver mountain stag. He tried to get to a human on the other side but was blocked by a huge black dog, all the while being herded towards the door. His pack mates they were stopping him from attacking could they be joking. His wolf decided to have one more attempt and dove for the boy who was standing by the door but by the time he got there the boy was gone replaced by the smallest pack mate. The were-wolf protested with howls as he was forced out the door towards Hogwarts's grounds, through the great hall doors and then through the main entrance, the door was wide open. The wolf started to wonder if his pack mates just wanted to get outside to play. The wolf was excited happy to be free of the building especially when it scented the presence of humans in the direction that he was being run. As they approached the Whomping Willow, the animals saw more students and again the wolf howled his protests to the moon as he was herded towards the forbidden forest instead of being let free to turn them. There was nothing blocking their journey there. Disappointed the wolf gave up trying to find a human to bite, knowing instinctively that he wasn't going to reach any that night, his pack mates wouldn't allow it. He ran and they followed protecting any animal that was out. They played.

**Up at the castle**

When Albus saw Remus at dinner he just thought that he may have the date wrong, Madame Pomfrey arrived just as Remus suddenly stood up hurrying towards the exit with his friends following close by. There was little he could do he knew as at that moment he realised that he didn't have the dates incorrect the full moon was tonight he was worried especially with how close Remus's friends were he tried to call out a warning to them but his shock and horror about what was going to happen overtook him. It left his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Peter Pettigrew had hurried towards the entrance and just as the transformation began, he opened both doors ignoring the sudden silence of the students. No doubt, they were wondering what he was thinking as headmaster allowing a were-wolf into the school but Albus knew there would be problems and time to sort them out later. One thing he did know was that if a student was turned to a were-wolf there would be huge ramifications. Remus would be killed and he would be placed in Azkaban if he was lucky. If not he could end up being kissed by dementors.

When predictably Remus the were-wolf immediately went after a student Albus was shocked that it wasn't one of his best friends who were so close. Had he not been so focused on the other students he would have seen them transform into animals. He heard Minerva's sharp intake of breath beside him as where James Potter called Prongs by his friends had been standing was a fully grown silver mountain stag and jump in to protect the student. His shock increased when the place where Sirius Black who was from a very traditional Pureblood family who believed that Half breeds like were-wolfs and vampires and the such were inferior to witches and wizards, was standing a very big black dog that seemed to look a lot like what a grim was meant to look like. Could they be animagus's? Albus didn't think he could be any more surprised when the dog who he assumed was Sirius protected Severus Snape, who was his arch enemy from Remus. But then the young man had always been the black sheep in the family or the white sheep among the Blacks.

As Remus was chased towards the door, he couldn't help the horror in him and he could feel it growing among all of the teachers when suddenly he wasn't there anymore and there was a rat. Albus had to admit he was impressed that the boy could achieve becoming an animagus's when he was nothing special but then he would have had help from his friends. It proved to him that they were animagus's.

As they left he and Minerva hurried out the door while trying to mak it seem like they weren't hurrying. They got to the main exit and as they watched Remus was directed into the forbidden forest; they saw the two students who were now running towards the castle in terror, and waited ready to get them out of the way if need be. The two got inside and the adults closed the doors but didn't lock them. He knew that Remus wouldn't be able to open them and he also wanted to provide a way for James and Sirius to get back into the castle if they needed to.

He sighed as he went in the direction of his office knowing that Minerva would take care of all of the students and knowing that he needed to talk to the Blacks, Potters and Lupins. He frowned thoughtfully perhaps it would be better to talk to the Potter's first because he knew that Sirius had been staying with them for the holidays.

Once he was in his office he, flooed the Potter's just to ask,

"We have a slight problem at Hogwarts who would you suggest I talk to about Sirius Black yourselves or Mr and Mrs Black?"

"Us what did he do?" The reply was without hesitation.

Albus chuckled and asked if they could in say five minutes come through the floo into his office, which they were completely willing to do. Then came what was surely to be a much harder discussion with the Lupins. After careful thought, he decided to just get them to his office and talk to both sets of parents at once.

When the four adults were in his office seated with a cup of tea in each person's hands, all seeming worried but curious about what had happened. There was a distinct howling, and suddenly Mr and Mrs Lupin were a lot more worried Mr lupin decided to just be blunt, "Albus what is it?"

Albus sighed and then spoke, "Please don't interrupt, and this will be hard enough as it is." They all nodded and then he continued. "I'm afraid Remus forgot about the full moon tonight; completely understandable when he just got out of the hospital wing this morning. They were at dinner in the great hall."

Mr and Mrs Lupin had tears flowing out of their eyes and their heads went down to rest in their hands as Albus continued.

"Once he transformed he instantly went for one of the students, of course the whole school including myself were too shocked to even move except James Potter and Sirius Black" at this he nodded towards the Potters who were looking shocked.

"They protected the student and got Remus outside aided by Peter Pettigrew who opened the doors, they were getting him to the Whomping Willow where he usually goes for the transformation when we had another issue there were students who had been outside and were coming inside from that direction. Remus is currently in the Forbidden Forest with James and Sirius. By the way were you aware that they are animagus's? I'm not sure what will happen; I mean if they are bitten will they still be affected in the animagus form. I cannot be certain of the result and that's why I called you here tonight. Do any of you have any idea what could happen? I'm deeply concerned."

Mrs Potter had her head buried in her husband's chest while Mr and Mrs Lupin were looking worried, shocked and if anything a little guilty about the fact that their son going to Hogwarts could have resulted in at least two more people becoming were-wolfs.

They spent the rest of the night talking and waiting for the moon to go down so they could go down and see what they had to deal with. Surprisingly for Mr and Mrs Lupin the Potters didn't seem really angry with them and their son.

"No use crying about spilt milk or crying about something that may not have happened. We will deal with it as it happens. How old was Remus when he was bitten?" they only said, knowing that after their initial shock they would deal with it as they had everything else, as a family. When they answered, they were expecting horror but only received sympathy and a comment about how they never would have guessed that he was a were-wolf. Although it did make sense now that they thought about it and explained many things, they had wondered about. The sun was starting to come up and they slowly walked down to the entrance hall to wait for them to come up and find out what was going to happen.

**Back to the forest**

As soon as Remus changed back, Sirius ran as a dog to get the clothes that would have been left in the shack while leaving his cloak with Remus to keep him warm. When he got back with the clothes, they politely turned their backs to allow for their friend to get dressed. Compared to other nights he wasn't significantly injured just a few scratches here and there from trees and the odd one from his friends if they needed to get him back under their control.

The first words he said were; "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" they just sighed and shook their heads amused.

"Moony do you really think that we'd let you hurt anyone while you were in your wolf form? I mean you'd never be able to forgive yourself or us for that matter. Other than students getting a bit of a fright everyone is fine, well you didn't hurt anyone. So shall we go up to the castle I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be worried about you especially as she probably knows that you weren't in the shack last night."

Then they helped him to his feet and letting him rest almost all of his weight on them they slowly started to make their way through the castle back to the school.

When they were nearing the edge of the forest, he said nervously,

"I'm not sure that I can go back prongs, pad I mean they'll hate me. How could I be so careless to forget about the moon phase, how could I put other student in danger? Now everyone knows and they'll probably send owls home to their parents who will quite likely demand that I be expelled, I can completely understand it. If I'm not expelled then all of the students and teachers will hate me. The teachers already know but they will hate me for putting the other students and themselves at risk."

"Moony you can't blame yourself I mean if anything we are just as much to blame as you. We forgot too, besides you have been ill. Some will hate you but that probably just the slytherins so don't worry. This is our last year, we've been her for six years you have always been a nice gentle person don't you think that is going to make a difference besides they will quite likely put it all together that you have been a were-wolf for the entire time that you have been at Hogwarts. Until now you haven't hurt a fly so don't worry moony. Remember nothing happened nobody was hurt." James's voice was soft and calming, displaying a different side of him that wasn't seen very often only when it was needed to help someone that he cared about.

They were nearing the castle by the end of James's words and they could see that the main entrance door was open which seemed weird but they didn't think anything of it. Just as they walked in through the door Peter arrived. They smiled at their friend, "Perfect timing as usual Wormtail." He approached looking for any noticeable wounds. "He's fine a few scratched and a bit tired noting a nice sleep won't fix." At this Wormtail relaxed and nodded. He held three book bags his and theirs as well as a small wooden box.

"Let's get him up to the hospital wing and into Madame Pomfreys kind and capable hands." Wormtail said a little teasingly. The other two laughed, nodded and started up the stairs helping Remus not even noticing the Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Mr's and Mrs's Potter and Lupin watching. They were about to interrupt but Albus simply followed them waiting to see what was going to happen. The rest just followed Albus.

They were almost at the hospital wing when Sirius groaned grimacing. There were immediate queries of, "what's wrong Pad?" He just sighed and grumbled before replying loud enough so that he could be heard "I had a detention with McGonagall last night" the others winced knowing it wouldn't be good. As the four of them walked into the hospital wing Sirius and James gently lay their friend down onto a bed and Peter immediately opened the wooden box and handed them a phial filled with a grey potion.

Madame Pomfrey had just walked in as Peter handed them over keeping one for himself giving the other two still standing friends Just as she was about to yell at them, The three of them said, "Bottoms up," before gulping the potion down. Steam came out of their ears and they immediately became a lot more aware. Once over the initial effects of the Pepper-up potion Peter said, "You probably don't want to hear this at the moment Sirius; but we have double transfiguration first today. Moony as much as we'd love to stay we'd probably better leave you to rest we'll come visit later as usual." He handed their book bags to them. The others nodded taking their bags and Remus closed his eyes.

They turned to the door to go down to the great hall for breakfast and found the doorway blocked. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Lupin, Mom, dad what are all of you doing down here?" James asked looking a little nervous but calm otherwise. They were just stared at.

"We have one question for now but the rest will be discussed later, were you bitten? Will you change during the next full moon?" The three of them just laughed at the questions. Sirius decided to answer, "No but it doesn't matter if we were bitten the lycanthropy doesn't affect animals, I mean if a rabbit was bitten during the full moon would it transform and become a were-rabbit? No it would die attempting to, but anyway the saliva doesn't affect animals it can only affect humans so no we wouldn't transform during the next full moon."

All of the adults moved out of the door way shocked allowing the teenagers to leave the hospital wing. They went in the direction of the great hall to eat breakfast knowing they'd need it from previous experience.

The great hall went silent at their entrance, amused but not really surprised they went and sat down to eat their breakfast ignoring the continuing silence. They were however, a little surprised that the silence was still there when they got up to leave the great hall for their first class of the day.

**The end**

Please review and tell me what you think, are the improvements better?


End file.
